raogkfandomcom-20200214-history
Modify your User page
General Information Your profile has two sections: * The top part (masthead) displays the same information on every wiki you edit. This is your basic introduction to fellow Wikians. * The bottom part of your profile is unique to that wiki, and you can fill it out however you like. Note: Before you start editing your User Page, be sure you are logged in. (See [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ASannse Sample User Page]) Edit the Masthead Hover over the masthead area and the Edit icon appears (far right of the masthead). Click the Edit button. Note: On the Gender question, you don't have to reply with Male or Female. This results in the Masthead showing I am '''Male. Instead supplying the Male or Female response, you can give any value for a sentence that would begin with I am. (Mine says: '''I am researching the descendants of William Cowan and Jane Walker.) Edit the Profile Info This is a blank wiki page that you can use to describe yourself. You can also: * create subpages in your user profile * add links, photos, and information to describe yourself. Note: You can certainly put a description of your volunteer services on this page; however, the best place to put your sevices is on the state or country page where you perform your services. So, check out the particular state/country page and see if your name is already there and just needs activating or whether you need a completely new entry. You have the option to "do it yourself" or send an email to RAOGK 1. Click the Edit Profile icon ... which takes you to the graphical editor (notice that the Visual tab is the default). Notice the 13 buttons at the top of the editor that you can use to apply formatting to text. Click the More+ button to display three more formatting options. 2. Type some topics: Sample Topic Ideas:* About Me * My Favorite Websites * My Special Pages * My Hobbies Highlight the topics. Click the little arrow beside the Normal button. Select Heading 2. (This applies the style to the text and the text will have a thin line under the text.) Press the Enter key after any of the topics above. Start typing text as you would in an email or Word document. When finished, click the Preview button (on the right top of the page). When satisfied with the text on your User Page, click the Publish button. Create Links to Favorite RAOGK pages (Internal Links) Note: You must know the exact name of the page before proceeding! (Copy the page name from the RAOGK page itself.) Let's say want to link to the page for finding a USA Volunteer. # Paste the text for the page name -- e.g., Find a Volunteer. # Highlight the text. # Click the Link button (looks like two chain links) ... the dialog box will indicate if the page exists or not (notice the little link icon on the far right). # Change the info in the second field from Find a Volunteer ''to '''Find a ''USA Volunteer'. # Click the OK button. Create Links to Favorite Internet sites (External Links) Note: Before proceeding, be sure you have copied the URL for the page you're linking to. Let's say you want to link to the RAOGK Facebook group for the USA ... e.g., the URL is: http://www.facebook.com/groups/raogkUSA/ # Paste the text for the URL. # Highlight the text. # Click the Link button (looks like two chain links) ... Notice that the selected radio button is 'To An External Link.' #Leave the text as is in the first field. #Change the text in the second field to: RAOGK Facebook Group (or whatever applies to the URL you pasted.) # Click the OK button. Create Subpages A subpage is a subordinate page tied to your User Page. Let's say you wanted to create a page for the XYZ Cemetery (Transcription). You don't want all that transcription information on your User Page, so you can create a page just for the transcription. So, if you created a major topic for My Special Pages, click under that section heading and perform the following steps, which assume you are already logged in and in the graphical editor (Visual tab is the default): # Type the name you want for your page ... e.g., ''XYZ Cemetery Transcription. # Highlight the text. # Click the Link button (looks like two chain links) # Accept the defaults. # Click the OK button. Useful Editing Links * Create a User Account * Edit Your Profile Page Category:Tips